Fresh Crimson Alchemist
by MoraxXforaii13
Summary: Ever since Greed saved the few chimares, and others from lab 5, he's been telling them he expects something in return. What does the chimares decide to give him? *Bondage, wax, whips, toys all that fun stuff, and fluff with passionate sex scene at end* YAOI DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Greed x Kimblee


Fresh Crimson Alchemist

Ever since Greed saved the few chimares, and others from lab 5, he's been telling them he expects something in return. What does the chimares decide to give him?

*Bondage, wax, whips, toys all that fun stuff, and fluff with passionate sex scene at end* YAOI DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Greed x Kimblee

Martel sat their thinking of what Greed liked. Sex. That was pretty much the only thing she could think of. But with who? She 100% didn't want to... 'Maybe he likes men too' she thought. The other chimares weren't that attractive so who would do. 'Maybe...'

"Oh, I got it!" Martel yelled looking strangely odd in the eyes of the other chimares.

"What is it Martel, thought of something for Greed's present." Asked Dolcetto.

"Yeah, since Greed likes sex and all why don't we give him Kimblee."

The other chimares started laughing. "Your joking right." said Roa. "No, I'm not" replied Martel, "I think it would work ."

Dolcetto spoke, "Well then, by all means try it."

Martel walked up to Greed and stood in front of him. "What is it Martel?" asked Greed.

"I know what to get you for your present." She responded.

"And what would that be."

"We'll I thought we would give you, you know... Kimblee." She said nervously.

Greed's eyebrow raised, "Kimblee?" He questioned.

"Um hmm." She said nervously.

Greed thought for a second and honestly liked the idea. To be true he was feeling a bit attracted to the long haired alchemist surprisingly. He interested him, and now, this was the perfect opportunity to make Kimblee his.

"Alright, I like that present." Greed said.

Martel got all excited, "Really!"

"Yeah, I just need a few things set before our little interaction." He said as he began to whisper a few things into Martel's ear. She smiled more and more after each and everything he said.

Greed slowly led Kimblee into his room. He told Kimblee to sit down and walked to his fridge. "Want anything to drink dear Kimblee." He said with a mockingly sweet tone.

Kimblee reluctantly took a seat in an empty chair, giving the other a dirty look. "No, go fuck yourself." He mumbled the last part under his breath, shifting slightly as he glanced over at Greed with bored blue eyes. Greed asked to see him cause he wanted to discuss something important. Whatever the hell it was he didn't care. Even though Greed did save him he didn't fancy him one bit.

"Aw, so mean aren't we." Greed said as he poured a glass of water and brought it over to Kimblee. "Can't we at least pretend to be friends." He said as he placed the glass of water in Kimblee's hand.

"Fuck no." He simply set the glass of water on the table in front of him, stubbornly refusing to act nice in any way, shape, or form to the brown haired male beside him. "Just tell me what you want from me, I can feel my brain cells dying out the longer I'm with you." He spat.

"Fine, be stubborn, guess I'll just have to make you drink it." He said as he poured some water into his mouth and kissed Kimblee straight on the lips, pouring the water into his mouth.

The raven shoved him back rather indignantly, positively furious that Greed had the audacity to kiss him so suddenly. "Fucker." He hissed, wiping off his mouth with the back of his hand, but then he sort of felt funny. The next thing he knew everything had gone to black.

Greed smiled as Kimblee fell from the chair onto the floor. "Now then time to get him up stairs" said the homunculus as he picked him up and dragged him up stairs. Throwing him onto his queen sized bed dressed with blood-red sheets. He pulled off his shirt, pants and boxers leaving him completely naked. He smiled at the site of the mans hardening cock. "Good thing that drug had aphrodisiac in it." Said Greed as he began to tie the boys hands and feet to the bed.

Kimblee was in a daze when he woke up, positively confused about his surroundings and what happened. Uncomprehending blue eyes wandered around and he tried moving, quickly realizing he had been restrained. "The fuck?" He muttered, slowly starting to understand what happened. His body felt unbearably hot and he was feeling unusually horny, though he tried to ignore the sensation. That's when he realized he was void of all clothing and his erection was beginning to ache, begging for some sort of attention. "Fucker, what did you do?" He snarled at Greed trying to best to struggle from the bonds.

The homunculus was at the end of the bed, head on his hands as he smiled with the eyes of a predator. "Oh nothing, just slipped aphrodisiac in your water forced you to dink it, stripped you and tied you to my bed with the intentions of taking your virginity, nothing to serious." He said with an evil smile.

The alchemist blushed and began to struggle frantically, he felt scared and tried to break free though he wasn't strong enough and he soon gave up.

"Aw, giving up so soon, I thought you had more fight in you." Said Greed as he began to crawl on the bed towards him.

"You wouldn't do this, y-you can't!" Yelled the long haired man still franticly struggling to get out of his bonds.

"Oh, trust me, I will." He said as he got to Kimblee's burning erection and slow wrapped his hand around it, "And you'll love it."

Kimblee moaned slightly from the pleasurable feeling. He was so hard, he would never admit it but he needed this, he knew his body needed release, although he didn't like the idea of it, lust took over.

"There we go, just let the pleasure take over, and let those dirty sounds out." The brunet said as he than began to pump Kimblee's cock at a fast pleasurable pace.

Kimblee couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't hold his moans in. "Ngh, ahh ahhhh." It felt so good, he knew he was on the brink of cumming, Greed's hands were just so good, he was close already. "Ah Fuck Greed f-fuck I'm g-gonna cum."

Greed smiled, "I don't think so." He said as he pulled out a metal cock ring and slipped it on his needy dripping cock.

He let out a frustrated moan as he release was rejected. "Fuck you dumb cock sucker!"

Greed smirked, "What a mouth on you, your a very naughty boy Kimblee, I think you need to be punished." said Greed as he went over to the night stand and took out a black riding crop.

The alchemist began to panic, knowing what comes next, regretting what he said earlier. He gulped, "P-please don't do this."

Greed grabbed Kimblee's face and put his lips at his, "Don't worry, a masochist like you will love it." Greed then roughly kissed Kimblee. He gasped letting Greed slip his tongue in his mouth sucking his tongue. Kimblee moaned into Greed's mouth as he was licked all around his mouth. 'Why, why does this feel so good.' Kimblee thought as Greed pulled back, a string of saliva connecting their mouths. "Well then, lets get to your punishment."

Greed took the whip and slide it up and down Kimblee's chest, "Ask me to punish you or I'll leave you here, I know you have to cum, you wouldn't want me to leave you like this would you?" He chuckled.

"Please, Greed, just get it over with." moaned Kimblee. He felt like a whore, just taking this, and he started to kind of like it.

Greed was getting impatient "Ask me, say 'punish me master' go on." Kimblee swallowed his pride, the lust just took over and he couldn't take it any more, he didn't care anymore, Greed dominated him so good and he loved it. And so he yelled "Punish me master, I've been a naughty boy!"

Greed smirked "Good boy" he said as he raised the whip and hit the raven on his chest.

Kimblee flinched and let out a yelp. Then he bit his lip. It was humiliating, but good. "Fuck..." he said, his chest stinging.

Greed laughed, "Aw does it hurt, good it should." He said as he picked up the whip and hit him again on the inside of his thigh, this time much harder.

"Arrrgg, oh god!" Screamed Kimblee. It made his body thrash, it burned, seared his soft sensitive skin, but at the same time, it was arousing.

"Hmm, you like it don't you, the pain turns you on, you like the feeling of being dominated don't you Kim~blee~." Said Greed impressed with himself.

Kimblee turned his head to look at Greed with lust filled eyes slightly tearing, mouth opened slightly panting, and a cute virgin colored blush on his cheeks. Greed spoke, "Tell me you like it."

Kimblee opened his mouth and stuttered, "Y-yes, I... I like it." As his blush got a deeper shade of red.

"Good boy" said Greed as he put the whip down a grabbed a lit white candle on the night stand. "Then hopefully you'll like this too." He began to walk towards the alchemist and straddled his slim waist. Kimblee stared at the wax dripping candle and licked his lips. Knowing this was gonna hurt like hell but still craved to know what that burning sensation would feel like.

Greed slowing tilted the candle and the drops of burning hot wax fall onto Kimblee's thin muscular hairless chest. "AHHHHHH, NGHHHHHH." screamed Kimblee and his back arched as the hot wax burned his chest. He continuously moaned and screamed as Greed poured more and more candle wax on his chest and stomach. Greed than poured the hot liquid over Kimblee's sensitive pink buds. He's eyes widened as he let out silent scream.

After a while Greed got bored and Kimblee was getting used to the burning tingling sensation. Greed got up and this time brought back black nipple clips. He walked back over to a panting shaking Kimblee and clamped them tightly onto his cute harden nipples. "Ahhhh, haaa." moaned Kimblee loving the feeling of getting his nipples squeezed. "Ahh, Greed it feels good."

The homunculus smiled, knowing that Kimblee finally gave into the pleasure and was allowing him to do what he pleased with his fragile inexperienced body. "You've been very obedient Kimblee, I think you deserve a reward for your good behavior." Said Greed as he straddled his body again but this time facing the alchemist's cock. He pulled out a thin long metal rod. "Don't flinch that much while I'm doing what I'm about to do or you'll damage your urethra." Said Greed as he stuck the metal rod in his mouth to slicken it. Kimblee couldn't see what the brunet was gonna do so he got worried but decided not to say anything and listen to his warning.

Greed slowing took the metal rod and slide it slowly into Kimblee's urethra. Kimblee arched his back with wide eyes as his urethra was penetrated, "AGHHHHH GREED! Mmhnn what is that!" Yelled Kimblee.

Greed began to thrust the rod in and out of Kimblee's urethra. "Don't worry Kimblee, just don't move to much, you'll like this." Kimblee bit his lip, Greed was right, it did feel good, it was a strange sensation but damn did it feel good.

The homunculus continued to penetrate the raven's urethra as beads of pre-cum began to leak out of his tip. "Ahhhh haaa... Mhhhnn Greed I-I'm gonna cum soon if you keep going, Ahhhh, ohhhh please let me cum this time, I'm begging you." Kimblee pleaded.

Greed smirked as he pulled the rod out of Kimblee's leaking red slit. "I still don't think your ready to cum yet."

"Ahh, GREED PLEASE." Kimblee begged.

"NO." Greed replied.

Kimblee decided to not push it, he didn't want to anger the homunculus. Greed than got up and untied Kimblee's feet. He then pushed Kinblee's legs up so they were bent and wide open revealing his throbbing pink virgin hole, and re-tied his calfs to his thighs.

Greed then got a bottle of lube out and sat between Kimblee's opened legs. "I need you to relax a bit Kimblee, I won't stretch you a lot but it will still hurt so relax." Said Greed as he poured some lube on to his long thin fingers. He than rubbed his middle finger on Kimblee's hole and slowly push it in. The raven groaned, the feeling felt so strange to him, but at the same time he craved for more.

Greed began to feel inside Kimblee's wet walls looking for that special spot. He pushed a bit deeper and hit it straight on. Kimblee screamed.

"AHHHH NGGGHHHH GREED!"

Kimblee thought 'w-what was that, what did he just hit'

Greed smiled, "Felt good didn't it, I just hit your prostate, a very sensitive bundle of nerves."

Kimblee whimpered as Greed then pulled out his finger. Greed then took out a bottle of pills, unscrewed the cap and poured out a blue and white pill. Greed looked at Kimblee and said, "This pill will make you feel good so don't worry." he then took the pill and pushed it inside Kimblee's puckered entrance.

"Ahhh nghhh, Greed w-wha-" Said Kimblee but was cut off when Greed said "Their aphrodisiac pills, they'll make you feel like your melting inside, just give it a minute." Kimblee stared at Greed as he went the night stand and picked up a small pink egg and a matching remote.

Kimblee's eyes widened and moaned, "AHHH, haaaa mmmhhnn Greed ahh, my i-insides, ahhh, t-their... so... hot." The homunculus smiled "So its working well, good~" Greed was right, Kimblee felt like he was melting inside, his hole started pulsating, craving for something to be inside him.

Greed then sat back in-between Kimblee's legs and poured lube over the egg and placed it near Kimblee's entrance. "W-what's that." questioned Kimblee. Greed responded, "You'll see." as he then slide it inside Kimblee and pushed it right against his prostate.

Kimblee arched his back and moaned at the feeling of the peculiar object inside him. Greed smirked, "Now then, let me show you what it can really do." He then turned the nob on the remote to level 3. Kimblee screamed, arched his back with wide eyes, "AHHHHHHHH GREED." He kept moaning and squirming like a cat in heat loving the sensation he was getting from the vibrator.

It was brushing against his prostate sending wave after wave of pleasure through it. Greed straddled Kimblee's waist and pulled him into a kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance but Greed won of course licking where ever he could, Kimblee moaning into Greed's mouth.

Greed then ended the kiss and took off his shirt since he to was getting hot just from looking at Kimblee's sexy reactions. Kimblee realized the obvious bulge in Greed's leather pants and drooled from just seeing it. Greed undid his belt and slowly unzipped his pants showing that he indeed was not wearing underwear. He then pulled out his long big throbbing cock. Kimblee blushed madly having such a big erection in his face.

Greed realized this and also realized the vibrator was starting to loss effect on Kimblee to he turned the nob to level 6. Kimblee's embarrassed face contorted into one of intense pleasure. His body flailed in every direction, saliva pouring out of his mouth and had a deep red blush. He screamed as the vibrator went right against his sweet spot, "AHHHHH NGHH GREED Please t-take off the c-cock ring, I need to c-cum... Ahhhh please."

Greed smiled and replied "No, you need to repay me first." As he pushed his dripping cock in front of Kimblee's face. "Go on Kims, suck me." Kimblee panted and slowly pulled his head up and licked Greed's swollen head tasting the bitter and salty pre-cum that was leaking out. The raven then took the head into his mouth and began sucking. The homunculus groaned and pushed more of his needy dick into Kimblee's tight wet cavern.

Greed then turned the vibrator up another 2 levels. Kimblee moaned loudly on Greed's cock sending vibrations onto it, Greeed moaned, "Ahhhh, oh god Kims mhhnnn."

As Kimblee moaned louder and louder as the vibrator was turned up Greed got closer to his climax. Soon he was on the brink of cumming in Kimblee's warm wet mouth.

"Ahh, K-Kimblee...I can't I'm gonna cum ok Kims." Greed moaned.

Kimblee nodded his head, almost desperate for Greed's cream. He began to suck harder wanting to hear Greed's sexy lustful voice.

It was too much for Greed and he burst. "HGGNNN Kimblee!"

Kimblee almost gagged as the warm thick liquid slid down his tight throat. Greed pulled out and grabbed Kimblee's chin.

"Swallow all of it don't waste a drop~" Greed said in a very sexy voice that turned Kimblee on.

Kimblee them slowly swallowed all of Greed's surprisingly tasty cum. He almost wanted more. A small dribble of Greed's cum slide down Kimblee's chin. Greed caught it with his index finger and put it to Kimblee's mouth. Kimblee sucked on the finger almost desperately till Greed pulled it out.

"Good boy Kimblee I think your finally ready for the main event." Greed said, Kimblee knowing what he meant.

Greed than went to Kimblee's hands and untied them from the headboard, he also untied the ropes on his legs and took off the nipple clips.

"Keep them open ok Kims." Said Greed referring to his legs.

"Ok." Kimblee responded.

Greed than got the lube out again and poured it on three of his fingers. He slide them down to Kimblee's throbbing hole and slide one in quickly pulling out the egg shaped vibrator.

"I'm gonna stretch you now Kimblee so stay relaxed trust me it will feel good."

He then slid the first finger back in and massaged the alchemist's wet tight walls. He then added the second finger slowly and gently and tried to find his sweet spot again. He thrusted them in hard and heard Kimblee yelp. He smiled and began to rub the bundle of nerves continually. The homunculus finally added the third finger in. He felt Kimblee tense and started to thrust it slower curling his fingers each time to make sure all Kimblee felt was pleasure and no discomfort. He really did care for him ever since he saved him from Lab 5.

Kimblee whimpered a bit but when Greed pulled his fingers out. A string of lube and other fluids formed connecting Greed's fingers to Kimblee's pulsating hole.

The homunculus then took the lube and poured it over his throbbing erection begging to be inside the sexy alchemist.

"You ready?" Greed questioned.

"Yes Greed, please I can't wait anymore I need you inside me." Kimblee slightly yelled as he grabbed Greed's face and kissed him. However it wasn't exactly chaste but not too heated either, just a warm kiss with a little tongue.

Kimblee looked into Greed's eyes and said, "Make love to me, Greed." Greed almost lost it.

Greed than began to slowly push his erection inside Kimblee's tight virgin hole. Kimblee gasped and arched his back beautifully. Greed slid his fingers down the alchemists chest to his cock and slowly pulled the cock ring off. Kimblee gave a sigh of relief.

Greed gently pushed the rest of his dick into Kimblee till he was as deep as possible.

"Mhmmmn." Greed moaned as Kimblee's walls clamped down onto Greed. Kimblee had his eyes closed but had a pleasure filled look. He opened his eyes and reached to grab Greed's shoulders.

"Oh Greed, Ahhhh... So big." Kimblee moaned turning on Greed even more. Greed put his hands on either side of Kimblee's head. He pulled Kimblee's head up and took out the ribbon in his hair letting the beautiful midnight hair fall around Kimblee's head.

Greed grabbed a strand and brought it to his lips. "Beautiful, you're so gorgeous Kimblee." He said as the stared into the alchemists blue eyes.

Kimblee blushed, why was Greed being so... Nice all if a sudden. Kimblee brought his hand up to Greed's face and brushed his cheek.

"Greed, I... Um I." Kimblee tried to get the words out but he couldn't he was to embarrassed, to afraid he would be turned down.

Greed sighed, he knew what Kimblee was about to say, he wouldn't let the alchemist beat him to it.

Greed grabbed Kimblee's chin and tilted it down. He then slowly met his lips to Kimblee's and gave him a sweet, chaste kiss. He then stared at Kimblee and lightly said,

"I love you Kimblee."

Kimblee blushed a dark shade of crimson red. Greed smiled at Kimblee and said, "Well."

Kimblee turned his head to the side and blushed ever darker before he grabbed Greed's head and repeated,

"I love you too Greed."

They both smiled pleased with what they heard. Greed kissed Kimblee on his forehead and whispered, "I'm gonna move ok."

Kimblee nodded. Greed pulled out slowly and then pushed back into Kimblee's heat gently. Kimblee gasped and wrapped his legs around Greed's waist.

Greed pulled out again and thrusted in again but harder. He did it repeatedly till Kimblee began to claw at Greed's back leaving deep red marks in their wake.

"Ahhhh...Mhmmmn deeper Greed please." Kimblee begged. Greed knew that Kimblee wanted him to hit his sweet spot. Greed thrusted in this time as deep as he could till Kimblee's hands swung down and gripped the red sheets hard and screamed.

"AHHHHH HAAAA GREED, there oh yes there, please do that again."

Greed pulled out of Kimblee and laid on his back. He instructed Kimble to lay on top of him. Greed bent his legs slightly as Kimblee straddled him and slowly Greed's cock re-entered him making him moan loudly. Greed then intertwined their fingers, he wanted to feel as connected to Kimblee as possible. Kimblee then laid his stomach on Greed's chest and put his forehead to his.

They were both breathing heavily. Greed then thrusted himself into Kimblee using his legs. He grabbed the alchemists hips and Kimblee grabbed Greed's shoulders as they fell into a slow yet pleasure filled rhythm.

Kimblee started at the homunculus with lust filled eyes as saliva dribbled down his chin. He knew he was getting a lot of pleasure but he also wanted Greed to feel this good too. Kimblee reached for one of the red and white spheres on Greed's chest and used his nails to scratch against it. Greed gasped, "Ahh!"

Kimblee, pleased with himself began to continue to do so till Greed grabbed his hands and flipped them over again. Greed that than began to pound the alchemist hard into the mattress. Kimblee was shocked by being thrown under Greed but soon forget when Greed started thrusting into him at a hard pace hitting and abusing his prostate every time.

Kimblee grabbed and scratched Greed's shoulders, he needed something to grab onto. He hugged the homunculus tight as he realized he was getting close to completion.

"G-greed, I... I'm close, don't stop please."

Greed continued to make love to Kimblee skillfully nailing his now long haired lover's sweet spot each time. Kimblee was moaning, no, screaming, it just felt to good for him. He gripped Greed's back and wrapped his nice legs tightly around his waist.

"Yes! Greed I'm gonna orgasm. I'm gonna c-cum GREED."

Greed went to Kimblee's ear a whisper "Go ahead Zolf, cum."

The way Greed said it and also the fact he used Kimblee's first name sent him over the edge. He ripped the skin on Greed's back as he screamed and came hard on his chest. Greed slowed for a second, he had to cum too but he had to make sure Kimblee didn't pass out in the process. Kimblee finally got some breath back and look at Greed. To Greed's perspective Kimblee already looked ready for more and Greed was sure as hell gonna give it to him.

Somehow Kimblee got enough strength to push Greed down and get on top of him. He smiled at the homunculus with eyes of a predator, and Greed liked it. Kimblee, using Greed's chest as support began to ride on Greed. He warmed up his finger tips with a bit of alchemy and pressed his thumbs right against Greed's spheres above his hips. Greed groaned and arched his back make his cock go deeper into Kimblee. This caused Kimblee to moan too but he kept his fingers on Greed's sensitive spots and rubbed harder and thrusted his hips. This caused Greed to just continually moan and gasp. He was close and Kimblee knew it too. He moved his hips faster and Greed grabbed his arms.

"Ahhhh, nghhh AHH Kimblee gonna cum."

Kimblee was getting close again, he wanted to come again but with Greed. "G-Greed, please, let's come together."

Greed grab Kimblee's hips and trusted harder into him. Kimblee's pleasure was more important then his own. Kimblee's body began to shake, he was reaching his breaking point.

"Cum for me Zolf." Kimblee moaned louder and louder. "Im gonna cum Greed!" Kimblee reached his climax again and came, Greed coming right after him, not able to take Kimblee's tight walls getting tighter around him.

Greed slowly pulled out of Kimblee and laid him down gently. He then laid next to him and grabbed his waist to pull him closer. Kimble giggled.

"I love you Zolf." Whispered Greed into Kimblee's ear. Kimblee smiled and tilted his head into Greed's shoulder, "I love you too Greed." They smiled at each other and quickly fell asleep.

Martel, Dolcetto, and Roa slowly walked to Greed's room and slightly opened the door. Martel began to laugh. "Ha, I win, I knew it would work."

Dolcetto rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah whatever Martel, you win the beat big deal." Roa sighed as a placed a wad of cash into the snakes hand. "Aw, their so cute."

"Let's just leave them alone." Said Dolcetto before they slowly closed the door.

I started working on this when I started watching FMA: Brotherhood so this took at least 4 months to finish. Jegus, that took way longer then expected.

Anyway thanks for reading, rate and review please.


End file.
